


A Renovator's Nightmare

by Ethenalar



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Building Collapse, CPR, Character Death, First Aid, Head Injury, Whump, collapse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:23:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethenalar/pseuds/Ethenalar
Summary: there are limits to five's power. his siblings realize that when his powers are pushed past their limit in a situation none of them could escape. set in an au, could be season 2 where they get along a bit better, or ad least talk to one another now
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	1. do you think a lick of paint will fix it?

“Sadistic prick.” Five spat then jumped, to Allison and back, to Diego and back, to Luther, Klaus and back into the ground floor kitchen that was still intact where he and Vanya had fled when the house had shook and trembled, when the walls had started to fall and metal shutters descended to lock the doors and shut in whoever the would be robber was. The houses self-destruct sequence, which none of the children had been privy to like so many other pieces of important information, had been activated after Diego had pried open the safe in their father’s office and stole all the files inside. Hopefully they would help each one of them understand their powers, which had been out of whack in the past week that they had returned to from the fateful night of the apocalypse. Vanya exploded at times. Klaus, now sober was seeing more and more of the dead, some he could touch and some he couldn’t but he could only tell when they clawed their rough nails down his skin. Ben continued to be pained by monsters that wormed their way around in his abdomen, Klaus told them often more than once a day that he was doubled over in pain, he wondered if it was because he as keeping him more corporeal so others could speak to him, maybe the pain in life was returning to him in death. Diego had fallen asleep in the bath only to be found by a terrified 5 hours later, he was still breathing after being under for all that time and now wondered if there was more to his skill set than just throwing knives well. Five and Allison had initially been against the robbery as they had found nothing new in their powers having spent most of their time healing both from the slash on her neck and the jump in time which had rendered five unconscious till Wednesday where he had stumbling around with a high fever.  
Five looked now like he had then, his forehead was shining with sweat as he let go of Klaus, the last he had found in the house.   
“The front door is a no go where else can we get out.” Luther states to his siblings. Dust flew at them along with chunks of stone as the arches to the dining room collapsed. “Window upstairs, we can jump into the dumpster below.” Klaus supplied. “Go go!” Diego shouted pushing Vanya out the way as the lighting fixture fell from the ceiling where her head would have been to smash on the ground, slicing five and Luther’s ankles with its shards. They ran from the room, Allison at the front took the stairs two at a time, slipping through the dust. Klaus followed at a run, if it had been a walk he would have been crushed by the shutter which fell which such speed that it was evident the mechanism had been damaged by falling rock. It rattled as it flew down and clacked loudly as Luther lunged to catch it. Crouching into a squat he held it open for Vanya do duck under and lifted it enough for Diego to dip his head as he passed. Five followed, hearing the boom as Luther let it fall and instinctively glanced behind himself to check Luther had indeed accented the stairs. The resounding booms of his feet against the stairs answered him. There was a scream from upstairs which five assigned to Klaus and he turned his head back to see him on the ground, curled into a ball, a huge slab of concrete with steel beams sticking out of it wedged between the wall and the floor. Enclosing Klaus in the rods poking out. “Klaus!” Vanya yelled as she skidded to a stop, barley missing being impaled herself. “Are you ok!”  
“Yeah! Yeah it didn’t get me,” Klaus lifted his head from his elbows to look back at the siblings who ran towards him. He looked round frantically, moving his legs and arms to find a way past the poles and to safety. “But I’m stuck.” He panted tears of panic forming in his eyes. Five pushed past Luther who was awkwardly standing in the way, not even finding the safety of a door frame or an arch to stop the pictures which fell from the walls, the lamps which shattered around him. “Move.” He didn’t have time to think to limit his usage, if Klaus couldn’t get out he would need to use them anyway, we’ll, that was his thinking anyway as he clenched his fists. The sound of thrumming and energy crackling filled his ears and mind as he reached through the bars to grasp Klaus’s waiting hand marked hello. Keeping his eyes open to see if it would work he pulled back. It wasn’t a jump but it was. He pulled Klaus through the bars focusing on them wholly and not Klaus, he wasn’t sure if he could make someone else jump and not him but maybe he could make Klaus’s molecules move enough to pass around the bars. Neon light crackled, and before there was any time to think twice five roughly yanked him the last of the way from under the massive bock of steel and concrete. his hand slipped from Klaus’s and the light faded away but Klaus was out, and looking up at five, eyes wide and mouth in an agape smile. Vanya let out a long sigh from behind five who almost knocked into her as he stumbled back. “Thanks five.” Klaus breathed, but five was already back in action, not waiting to catch his breath again or wait for a thank you. He raised his leg and climbed up and over the block of concrete, careful not to let the sharp metal catch him. Klaus was last over it as he brushed the dust from his leather trousers, spurred on by the floorboards cracking beneath him. Allison was waiting on the other side, rounding the corner as she rushed back to see what the holdup was, five almost knocked into her and was glad he did as he pushed her away from the wood panelling that had just splintered on her left, right where her thigh would have been. Again five only shouted over the sound of groaning stone and quivering wood to run, not wanting to waste any time or breath on niceties.   
“There!” Diego shouted from behind Allison and spun into Vanya’s old room which housed the window with the fire escape. Diego ran to it, jumping with his dirty shoes on Vanya’s already plaster shod bed, it let up a puff of dust as he bounced on it to reach the window. The window finally gave out and smashed when Diego hauled it upward showering him in shards of glass which didn’t dissuade him as he continued to stretch his leg out of the window. With the hand he still had inside the house he pulled Allison through with him so they stood on the metal balcony roofing the skip below. Klaus stood in the hallway with Vanya as Luther took up the remainder of the space in her bedroom, his colossal frame nearly brushing the shaking walls. He held her hand, noticing it was shaking too and made her look into his eyes. “It’s ok Vanya we’ll all get out don’t worry.” Vanya grimaced at Klaus but seemed to shake less as he continued to hold her hand in the narrow hallway. Looking back up towards Luther to see if there was any more space maybe to even stand in the safety of the door way he noticed like most of the other doorways in the house this one had an odd curved edge at the side that jiggled apart from the rest of the frame, like it wasn’t part of the rest of the wood at all. Maybe it wasn’t wood, maybe it had just been painted that way, maybe..” the curve wobbled violently as another part of the house collapsed, the greenhouse by the sound of all that breaking glass and Klaus ran forward, hauling Vanya with him. He felt the shutter clang shut behind him barley a centimetre from his back as he and Vanya pressed their noses into Luther’s overcoat. He looked round at the noise and sudden attack by his siblings but his shoulders plummeted when he saw them both on this side of the shutter.  
Ahead of him the sounds of shoes descending ladders and stone cracking filled his ears. There was a psplat from the other side of the broken window and Luther knew Diego had made it to the alleyway outside. Five was descending the ladders when there was an almighty smash and a wave of hot air as the greenhouse exploded, ripping apart the tonne of flora it had housed for over 30 years. The shock wave made a ripple in the stairs and five’s small hands clenched to the rusted bars tighter. He loosened them when the wall beside him to which the ladder was attached started to crack. Great clefts that ran horizontally along the mortar and even through the brickwork. Snapping his eyes back to the ladders he changed tactics and squeezed the ladder on both sides with his hands and feet, sliding down them much faster. “Don’t come down!” he yelled as the wind zoomed past him. As soon as he had warned the ladder began to fall away from the wall with five still running along the gangway to the next set of stairs. “Five!” Allison yelled from street level. “Get back!” was all he replied as he let gravity do the work for him. He was half hanging on to the ladder from one side now as the ladder tipped towards the flat on the other side of the street. It connected with the wall in a clatter which sent five falling the last 3 meters to the concrete below. Landing like he had been instructed he bounced to his feet once more and looked up, hearing the sounds of Diego and Allison’s feet running towards him. Diego’s hand fell to his shoulder and his mouth began to open to ask for his wellbeing when he too followed five’s line of focus. The window above held their 3 remaining siblings who looked down in terror as the crack in the wall came closer to them. There was a scream five paired to Vanya as she jumped back into Klaus to get away from the falling ceiling.  
“What do we do what do we do.” Diego was looking around for anything to help while Allison was held motionless in shock. The whole side wall began to sway and the deafening thud of walls falling from the room above made five look down to his hands, ball them into fists and try to punch a hole in the dimension to reach the screaming he couldn’t bear to hear ever again. “Yes! Five come on.” Diego saw what five was trying to do but didn’t understand five had jumped too many times already. Five pushed and pushed, his hands thrumming with energy but not crackling. He looked up and saw Luther on the windowsill with an arm around his two siblings, head looking towards the ground as if maybe to jump, or wait for the wall to fall then jump, to try to get out some way, to try and protect his family, he was number 1 after all. And he was five, far down the pecking order but he had never taken it that way, instead always trying to bite back at the old man for what he did to his brothers, to his sisters. So five took five steps back, letting his gaze fall from the window to the debris littered street in front of him. It reminded him of another time. He then lurched forwards into a run and punched that barrier with all he had. Diego saw him run forwards and expected to see what he always had when five jumped, not expecting it to look like five was pushing through tar. But he vanished all the same and the clatter from above told him he had gotten where he needed to be. Allison saw her siblings heads turn quickly towards the pale face that poked through the window, she couldn’t hear what they said over the booms that had started to shake the house even harder, maybe a rock had hit the electricity supply, maybe something had happened in the wine cellar. But those thoughts soon vanished to the familiar feeling of terror as all three trapped siblings screamed. They were falling; five was on the side which told Diego he had pushed them. Diego suddenly had bloodcurdling rage which coursed through his body as he saw the boy plummet to the ground to the crescendo of the others crying out to be saved. But as soon as it came it vanished, replaced by hope, anticipation as five’s clenched fists again crackled with neon light. Suddenly they weren’t falling anymore but rising from the ground. Landing in a heap on top of the poor boy. Allison and Diego rushed and practically hefted Luther off the much smaller and more fragile number five. Klaus and Vanya sat in shock for a moment while Luther seemed to have regained his senses and rolled away to see if he had crushed five who had been on top of, not below him only a second before. He lay there motionless, making Diego rip off his glove to check his pulse. “He’s out cold.” Allison let out a breath along with Luther who rubbed his eyes when no one was looking. “So would I if Luther sat on me.” Klaus joked. Vanya smiled but was soon on her feet ushering the other to do the same. It was clear why when the ground rhythmically shook, sending a series of cracks up the wall which loomed over them along with the fallen ladder. Klaus looked back down and began slapping five “five wake up this is no time for sleeping.” Five caught his hand before it could slap him a fourth time. The hand then fell to his chest. “Ugh, did Luther sit on me.” But as he cracked his eyes open and saw the top half of the mansion topple towards them his hand flashed back up to push Klaus away and into a run. His eyes flew open and he scrambled up, helped by Diego who practically held his whole side up. Fives vision went black for a moment when Diego lifted his arm over his shoulder. “Jesus, warn me next time.” He joked but his legs fell out from beneath him as he scrambled to stay upright, holding his head which pounded in time to the cracking of the walls. As his vision started to clear he saw how far they were from the street, to safety. Looking over his shoulder he saw the sky above them darkened by the whole side of their father’s mansion coming towards them. There was a yelp and a thud. “Allison!” Luther ran back to haul Allison over his shoulder, blood leaking from somewhere, rocks tangled in her hair. More rocks fell, Vanya and Klaus who hadn’t let go of each-others hands where dodging in-between the largest of them, letting the smaller ones crack them in the skull, on the legs, on top of their shoulders. Diego shouted forwards just as a chimney crashed down, filling the alley with dust and an ear shredding boom. It had fallen right where they needed to go; five had seen the mass of the blocks and knew there were too many to climb over in time. The wall beside them was toppling, wood was splintering, metal was groaning and snapping apart. In a blink they would be crushed. Five pulled Diego who had skidded to a halt forward through the dust cloud, he next found Luther, grabbing hold of a fold in his jacket. He knocked into Klaus and Vanya as he stumbled over rock. “Luther grab Klaus!” Luther would do anything that was an order number five knew, so as Luther too knocked into the pair he grabbed a shirt. Five didn’t let Diego have time to work out what was happening, didn’t let him open his mouth to object. hell, he might of agreed! five's wellbeing be damned. After all, Diego held grudges, and five had disappeared, left, abandoned his family, when they needed him. Five knew if there was any time like the present it was now. He had tried before, fruitlessly to push past the barrier that wouldn’t break after he had jumped too much. He didn’t know what it was in him that fuelled his power but he was going to use sheer necessity right now, the will to survive, stubbornness, whatever you wanted to call it. So he scrunched his eyes, his fists, his teeth together until they crunched then screamed at the way the barrier squeezed his body, making his ribs break, his eyes pop, his heart constrict. He screamed as his ligaments pulled and snapped as he pulled and pulled with all he had to yank the rest of his family away from death. He wouldn’t see them in rubble again. He couldn’t do it. Not if he could stop it. Not for the sake of some stupid book. So five let that be the stubbornness that wouldn’t break, let the will to survive instead be the unstoppable force that would punch through this immovable barrier.  
There was open air then nothing more.


	2. do you think a band aid will fix it?

Diego was so shocked he didn’t have time to catch five as he fell like an empty sack to the grass underneath them all. Diego looked down at his brother, then around at the grass that continued on. He looked round and saw the lights of the city around them. All the Hargreaves flinched as a boom sounded in the distance. “That’s the house.” Vanya supplied. “We must be in the park.” She looked down and fell to her knees at five’s head, ripping her arm from Luther’s clutch. The movement startled him. “What just happened?” Luther looked right, looked left, looked at his shoulder and at Allison who was still hanging there, blood dripping onto the grass. He let out a sound of shock before carefully lowering her to the grass beside five who Vanya had turned over. “Uh, Diego could you…” Vanya gestured to five who was so pale and unmoving Diego got the gist of what was being asked. Again he put his un-gloved hand to five’s neck. He waited for a second then lowered his face over his mouth and nose. Klaus shifted uncomfortably and Vanya knelt as still as a statue. “shit.” Diego looked up to Luther and pointed at him. “Go run to the nearest car and bring it back here I don’t care how.” Luther did as he was told, not asking any questions, grateful that he was being told what to do instead of having to think through the situation. Diego’s point then landed on Klaus “phone an ambulance tell them we’ve got an unconscious child and no defib.” Klaus jumped at Diego’s shout but wrestled with his back pocket to find his phone. “Vanya,” she was surprised at his tone. More subdued as he saw Vanya begin to panic, her breathing constricts. “I want you to go help Allison ok, go see if she’s breathing and try to stop the blood ok.” Vanya nodded, wanting to be away from five’s unbreathing chest. It was that which Diego pushed down on now to the sound of multiple ribs breaking. Diego stilled for a second, thinking he had pushed too hard before realising he had pushed the exact amount on the exact place and continued anyway, not wanting to think why all of fives ribs had been so easy to break.   
Vanya’s hands shook as she followed what Diego had done, lowering her face to Allison’s mouth to feel breath tickling her neck. she sighed with relief, tears filling her eyes and spilling over as she heard breath being pushed out of five as Diego continued to push down on his chest. “She’s breathing.” “Good, now try and find the bleeding.” Diego then knelt down and breathed into fives mouth. Vanya looked away and down at Allison not wanting to see, she made her mind busy trying to find the source of bleeding on Allison’s head, locating it to the top where a rock must have fallen knocking her out cold. The tightly curling hair was hard to untangle and the blood made it nearly impossible to see but she couldn’t find a large gash, just a cut, a long one but shallow. “It’s just shallow I don’t think she split her head.” She told Diego; looking up to find a thin line on blood coming from five’s nose and Diego still pressing on his chest. “That’s good Vanya go rip your shirt and wrap it round her head then go help Klaus, tell him what you told me. Making no waste of time she brutally pulled at her shirt till it ripped then wrapped it round Allison’s head till the bleeding stopped. Then, happy to get further away from the rhythmic thumping and wheezing coming from five and Diego she ran to Klaus who too was faced away from his brothers haunting image. He was biting his purple nails and had tear tracks running from his eyes but held the phone to his ear. “Oh here she comes hold on a second.” He held the phone to his chest and turned to Vanya. “How’s Allison?” “She’s fine,” he looked to the sky and held his eyes shut. “It’s just a cut but tell them she’s unconscious and breathing. He relayed the information to the operator on the phone and had just started to breathe a little slower when they both turned on their heels at the sound of retching.   
Diego held five on his side who coughed blood into the grass. Vanya ran forwards with a smile, sliding to her knees beside her brother, careful of the blood which was pooled at her side. Diego again lowered his head to the boy’s mouth. “Wasn’t he just coughing? Doesn’t that mean he’s-“ “no.” Vanya’s face fell as Diego raised himself then continued to compress her smallest brother’s chest, which made clicking and popping sounds as he did so. “Coughing is a bodily response it doesn’t mean he’s breathing.” Vanya’s eyes spilled over. She brushed them dry but more tears fell until Klaus came and pulled her away. “Klaus!” Klaus held her at arm’s length. “Klaus can you see him?” “no.” Vanya smiled through the burst damn of tears. “That means he’s not gone, he’s ok.” Klaus didn’t smile. “Sometimes it takes a while for them to materialise.” Klaus wanted to say something else, know he should have said yes there still if hope but Klaus was seeing another brother die. He looked to his left, seeing ben who wouldn’t be alone anymore. But ben wasn’t smiling, no he was holding his own face in his hands, crying like Vanya at the thought of another one of his family forced to walk the endless trails of death he had to endure.  
A dragging sound came from behind Klaus and he looked away from his brothers to the source. “Luther!” Luther looked behind him for a second before turning his head back to the car he was pulling across the grass, its locked wheels making large trenches in the soil. Klaus ran up to push the back, making Luther grin a little as it helped in no way but he appreciated the effort, especially as little Vanya followed suit. Soon they reached Diego and five. Diego had seen them coming and wasted no time running to meet them and breaking open the bumper and boot. He pulled two jumper cables out of the back and attached them to the engine. He then smashed through the window with practiced proficiency and spent a grand total of five seconds hotwiring the car. He then grabbed the jumper cables and rushed over to five.  
“Woh woh wait Diego.” Luther held up his hands as Diego knelt by five.  
“What, it’ll kill him?” Diego smirked “get back.” Luther opened his arms to push the others behind him. Diego touched the jumper cables to fives bare chest which had just been bared by one of Diego’s sickeningly sharp knives. Five bucked then fell back to the earth. Diego left the cables on either side of the body and continued to push down on fives heart. Vanya had looked away at the sight of fives arching body but now spun back round as she heard another round of coughing. Again Diego held five on his side to let the blood fall out of his mouth then checked to see if he was breathing. He and the rest of the academy smiled when they heard the tell-tale sign. “You better not be doing mouth to mouth.” It was just a whisper but Diego straightened up. “Believe me I hated it more than you.” “You’ve been wanting to kiss me,” he paused for a breath. “Since the day I came back. Admit it.” Diego smiled and Klaus fell to his knees beside Diego to hug him and kiss his head. “Would you rather I did it five?” Klaus joked. Five grimaced but didn’t reply as he clenched his eyes and teeth together. “Ugh, how many ribs did I break this time?” “This time?” Diego pushed suddenly very worried again. “Sometimes I,” he paused sucking in air while Luther turned off the engine of the stolen car. “Break things. Mostly ribs. When I jump.” “Oh, no sorry that was me. First push and I got them.” “They were probably already cracked.” Five let his small hand find Diego’s forearm, thanking him silently. “Did we all get out?” five closed his eyes. “Yeah, were all here no thanks to you, Allison’s unconscious but she’s fine.” Diego offered. “good.” Five trailed off. “good.” And soon was back to his comatose self. Diego smiled then pulled him into the recovery position in case he began spitting blood again. “Klaus can you make sure he keeps breathing, just hold your hand to his nose or something.” Diego stood and rubbed his arms and shoulders, rolling his neck as he walked away from five and over to Luther and Vanya. Klaus walked past him “can do number 2.” “Hey it’s Mr 2 to you 4.” He pointed to make Klaus smile. “You did well there Diego.” Turning to Luther, Diego make a ‘pfft’ face and sat on the bonnet of the car beside him, looking at Allison for the first time. “I did what I had to.” “I know, I’m just saying,” he trailed off trying to find the right words as Diego looked back to him, waiting. “You took command of the situation well.” Diego laughed. “You know big boy, I think that’s the first time you’ve told anyone in this family they led well when it wasn’t you.” Diego gestured to his family. “Look around, there are times when all of us lead well, we’re all leaders in our own right, why don’t we make this a democracy instead of a dictatorship,” Luther looked to Diego, his mouth open and eyebrows scrunched. “I’m just saying.” He then jumped off the bonnet to look over Allison who had slept through the whole ordeal. Luther remained behind and elected to sit on the bumper too, the car sank a little further into the grass. Was he really that bad a leader that the others had had to step up? Vanya seemed to be able to read his thoughts when she came and jumped up onto the hood of the dirty car, making it dirtier. “It doesn’t mean you’re a bad leader Luther,” he looked to his sister who had been left out, who hadn’t been as special as amazing as experienced as the rest of his siblings and she looked at him, with maturity and horror but also wisdom in her eyes. “he means to say we’re all adults now, you don’t have to be a leader, we can help, we've all got ideas, we've all got strengths, we’ve-“ but she was cut short as she followed Luther’s wide eyes back to the grass where five was twitching violently. Klaus jerked back then steeled himself and moved forwards to hold him against his chest. “No its ok Klaus let him just go through it.” Klaus obeyed but tried as best he could to lower fives head gently to the ground. Hard when it twitched from side to side. He then curled his arms around his chest, hugging himself and holding his dog tags close. Diego glanced at his watch. “When is that ambulance coming?” Klaus shook his head, pulling his arms tighter around himself. Vanya supplied “it shouldn’t be long.” But a minute later there was still no sound of an approaching siren. Diego glanced at his watch then leaned in to five as he seemed to shake off the last of the tremors. “It’s ok he’s still breathing.” Klaus sobbed with relief, finally uncurling his arms only to bury his face in them. Vanya pulled him to her. “Is he,” Diego looked up to Klaus. “Is he gonna be ok.” “It takes more than some broken ribs to kill me.” Again five whispered from the blood soaked soil. Vanya buried her head in Klaus’s arms. Luther slipped off the car and came over to sit beside Diego, Allison on his right. “Was that your first seizure five?” Diego asked softly. Five coughed and Diego flinched to move him onto his side. “Jeez, if I hear another softly spoken word or get my hand squeezed I’m gonna start shooting.” Five rolled his head to the side and spat out the blood that had been caught in his throat. Diego dipped and shook his head, hiding the grin of both relief and laughter. Klaus taking up the challenge bent down and started to stretch his hand towards five. Luther hardly saw fives other hand move under his back until the gun was pointed at Klaus. “You think I’m joking.” Klaus froze and Diego had to stifle his laugh. Fives hand fell back to his chest to a groan as his broken bones sobbed at being touched. Five let his head fall back to the earth and took a couple of wheezing breaths before continuing. “I suppose that car is ours now?” he pushed out between breaths. Luther and Vanya looked to it. “Home sweet home. “ Diego replied seemingly on the same wavelength as five. Five smiled his agreement. “Well let’s go before the ambulance shows up.” “Eye eye captain!” Klaus proclaimed before rising and going to the car, Vanya followed yet with less vigour. “I’ll get Allison.” Luther offered. Leaving number 2 and 5 on their own. “Thanks Diego.” Diego’s head shot down in sudden surprise. “Did you get that book out?” Diego pulled the book from the back of his waistband. “A lot of trouble for a book eh,” Diego nodded. “Let’s hope it was worth it.” Diego didn’t know how to take this statement from five. Sincere? Or was it a stab at him as he was one of the siblings who had wanted to retrieve the file and had actually broken into the safe, setting off the events of the night. “yeah.” Was all he could think to say back to his brother who lay in a pool blood and plaster dust. The car horn honked. “Come on love birds the open road is waiting.” Klaus called from the back seat wedging Allison between him and Vanya so she stayed upright. “Ugh shut it Klaus!” Diego called back. “You can sit in my lap five!” was Klaus’s only reply. Five was too drained to call back. Diego noticed this and helped to lift his back up into a sitting position. Five hissed through his teeth at the movement which caused all his ribs to scrape against each other. Diego let him pull in a couple of breaths before hoisting him to his feet beside him. Luther was waiting in the driver seat for them.  
Five could feel his legs a mile away, hitting against something, he tried to push off it. The slick feeling of blood coated his throat and he patted Diego. “stop.” He managed to breathe before coughing out onto the grass, he felt his right arm go limp so clutched Diego harder with his left. Diego didn’t move, letting five’s vision return before continuing the short distance to the car. He felt his ribs, it was about the only thing he could feel, them sticking and poking against each other, constricting his breathing and making his head light. He was about to ask Diego to stop again when a loud noise filled his ears, like screaming, wailing crying. He jolted and looked around but couldn’t see. He couldn’t feel the earth below him anymore only feeling his ribs burn as he fell to be caught around the waist. The burning and screaming filled his mind as the clear air vanished once more.  
Diego had almost made it to the car, hearing finally the ambulance coming from afar when five had started to slacken, suddenly falling away from him, almost hitting off the car bonnet before he caught him awkwardly round the ribs. He yelped as they ground into each other under his arm. Quickly he raised his feet to carry him the rest of the way in his arms. Vanya opened the rear door for him and Klaus grabbed his shoulders to slide him along the 3 siblings’ knees, where he would stay until they could seat him somewhere. Closing the door he let out a sigh before opening the shotgun door and sliding into a seat for the first time in what felt like hours. One last thing though before he could let sleep embrace him. He restarted the car, twining the two coils then turned to face Klaus and Vanya. “Keep an eye to check he’s still breathing every now and then ok.” Vanya’s brows knitted together slightly and her grip tightened on fives legs but they both nodded. Diego then finally sat back in his seat as Luther pulled away from the park and onto the road, driving straight past the ambulance that didn’t even have its lights on, just blasting noise. Yes he thought, he would be happy to leave this city behind. One which hadn’t batted an eyelash at abused children, or cared that he lived in a boiler room. He pulled the book from out of his back pocket and handed it back, not seeing who caught it. “Read it if you want now, I’m going to sleep.” Almost as soon as he said it he drowned out all noise and fell into that silky heaven that only deep, wearied sleep brought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't know if i should leave it there or do just one more chapter in the car with a half conscious and cranky five, let me know what you think, want more whump?


End file.
